<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings Like This by MercuryGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948932">Mornings Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryGray/pseuds/MercuryGray'>MercuryGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryGray/pseuds/MercuryGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the dream, right, the dream they'd all fed themselves in foxholes in Bastogne and in ditches in Holland, sitting in the rain and the mud and thinking about home.</p><p>Mornings are for coffee, and kisses, and Harry Welsh is happy to have both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Grogan/Harry Welsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Band of Boyfriends Kisstober Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kisstober prompt #11, Early Morning Kisses.</p><p>Written adjacent to my OFC fic The Darkening Sky.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Try as he might, Harry Welsh never could get the hang of mornings. </p><p>Maybe it was a holdover from the war, the invitation to take any sleep while you could get it, or the resentment of having to rise early to get ready for school, but sleeping in, he felt, was one of God's great gifts to the world, and worth taking seriously.</p><p>Kitty, by contrast, was a morning person - first up, first out of bed, first one to the kitchen to start the coffee.  Even here, on a short fall vacation out to Lancaster to see Dick and Joan and the farm they were fixing up, she was still up with the sun, fiddling around the kitchen of their rental cottage. He could hear her now, putting away the dishes in the drainer. He'd joked once, straight after they were married, that this was the only thing he disliked about her, her early morning habits, but even that wasn't entirely true. There was something he enjoyed about having to go find her, like a game of hide and seek. Harry shuffled out of bed, the springs creaking dangerously as he felt for his sweater and pulled it over his head to fight the early morning chill.</p><p>Outside the window over the sink, there was frost on the grass, the sun, just risen, touching everything with a golden haze - including the woman standing at the sink, looking like a goddess who'd just rolled out of bed to do the dishes. </p><p><em>She is that,</em> Harry thought to himself. <em>And I don't know what I did to deserve it.</em></p><p>This was the dream, right, the dream they'd all fed themselves in foxholes in Bastogne and in ditches in Holland, sitting in the rain and the mud, thinking about home, about golden mornings like this, with a beautiful woman making you breakfast and not a care in the world otherwise. There was an ache in his hip from his wound in Belgium- an unwelcome reminder that winter was just around the corner. But he was here. It was real. He had made it.</p><p>Kitty was humming something as she scrubbed, the sound a nice accompaniment to the smell of coffee percolating on the diminutive stove, and Harry finally recognized the tune.</p><p>
  <em>Pennies in a stream</em><br/>
<em>Falling leaves, the sycamore</em><br/>
<em>Moonlight in Vermont</em>
</p><p>"If you think we're in Vermont, Mrs. Welsh, I'm afraid I'm going to make you brush up on your geography," Harry said with a grin, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her hips gently into the sink, his head in the crook of her shoulder. "And while we're on the subject, we may want to review the concept of <em>time</em>." </p><p>"I'm on vacation, Harry, I wasn't aware there was going to be a quiz," she shot back. He chuckled wordlessly into her neck. "You hungry?"</p><p>"Might be," he said, still cozying up to her behind, half-wondering if he could get her back to bed. "What's on offer?"</p><p>"Eggs," she said promptly, knowing exactly what he was going for and absolutely not here for it. "It's twenty minutes to Dick and Joan's and they're expecting us for nine, so you'll have to eat and then shower.”</p><p>"Did you set that time, or did they?" She didn't answer - which meant they'd all agreed on it without consulting him. If he'd had anything to do with it, they'd have met for lunch. "All of you damn early birds," he said, removing himself from the embrace and going to find a mug for the coffee. "Remind me again why I married you?"</p><p>"Because you liked my smile, and I knit you a sweater you said saved your life -  and because you knew there'd always be coffee ready when you got up." His wife's reply was tart and prompt- and Harry only grinned at it, helping himself to another kiss before going for coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>